1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to eyeglasses including a transparent display placed on a lens unit and a frame unit of the eyeglasses and a controlling method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus refers to an apparatus for displaying an image signal. Such a display apparatus may include all apparatuses that display input image signals, including a TV, a computer monitor, a PDA, and a smart device on which a demand has hugely increased recently.
A high-definition flat panel type display module, such as an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display panel, and a plasma display panel, is being used in the display apparatus. Moreover, a transparent display and a flexible display are being developed according to a type of a display.
Generally, eyeglasses are a tool that is placed on the face to correct the eyesight or protect the eyes from the external environment such as wind and sunlight. Recently, eyeglasses have variety of designs and may also have purpose of fashion items.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.